


罂粟与蛇

by Jo_Rogue



Category: Mozart l'Opera Rock
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Antonio Salieri, Omega Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart, Porn With Plot, modern day AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:27:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22787170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jo_Rogue/pseuds/Jo_Rogue
Summary: 蛇在罂粟丛中扭转弯折。他发现他了，开在大红的血海中的那一棵名株，比所有贵族千金的红礼服都艳丽，艺术家的鲜血也比不上他的魅力。蛇向那一株骄傲又脆弱的花吐出信子。他折服于那不真实又近在咫尺的美丽，他想得到他、占有他、毁掉它，直到花瓣被碾碎，鲜红的碎片落下就像抛洒大地的血液。
Relationships: Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart/Antonio Salieri
Kudos: 7





	罂粟与蛇

**Author's Note:**

> 双o预警！支配与服从预警！蒙太奇
> 
> 莫扎特在一次极其意外的发情期之后，与萨列里建立了支配服从的关系。萨列里是并不具备生殖能力的omega，矛盾。心理上的服从者，生理上的支配者。

莫扎特贴上来的时候，热得像个燃烧了一整夜的火炉。

事实上，他也确实“燃烧”了整整一夜：维也纳最大的酒吧里彻夜无眠。人们喝酒狂欢，庆祝莫扎特的新专辑的发布。他无数次冲上舞台拉过话筒架，向整个维也纳的蓝色的夜里注入荒唐迷乱的疯狂。所有人都为他尖叫，毫无底线地骄纵他。他就是最年轻的最遥远的恒星。

萨列里本不属于这一整夜节目中的任何一环——若不是罗森博格和他的弯弯肠子，他甚至不会允许自己在午夜时分出现在这个鱼龙混杂的场所，看着那个本应该在“休假”的同事包围在美名和享乐里，而自己则在角落的阴影里躲躲藏藏，试图掩盖某些冲撞得令人窒息的内在矛盾和原始欲望。

但鬼知道这个疯小子招了什么魂，不仅能在酒吧近乎廉价的蓝绿色的有色光污染中发掘出努力藏匿于阴影中的他，还非要亲自跳下他的舞台奔向自己的那一方，拖出来拉到台上，到那乱七八糟的视线注视下的、莫扎特的舞台上。

莫扎特把手搭上萨列里的肩膀，又顺势把他拉得更靠近了些，头靠向他的肩头。几乎是让自己黏在了萨列里的身上了。他打了一个嗝，开口莫名带了哭腔，又高声地喊道：“我亲爱的朋友们，让我们致敬——维也纳的安东尼奥·萨列里大师，我的知音，我的爱！”

粉丝的反应相当热烈，比他们在这之前无数次那样配合莫扎特的还要热烈。萨列里的出现让他们更加兴奋，这显而易见；然而更令人吃惊的是，许多人似乎把这当成某种有颜色的暗示或是启发，开始把目光投向每一个角落，寻找落单的倒霉人成为自己今夜的伴侣。人们的目光从辉煌的舞台这里移开了一点点。

萨列里皱了眉头。莫扎特身上的温度几乎灼伤了他。或许是那过高的体温和周遭环境的衬托下他背后忽然感到的丝丝凉意所形成的对比，萨列里几乎认为莫扎特就是沙漠里垂死的旅人，渴求着生命的绿洲，绝望又充满最原始的期冀。刹那间他口中那被酒精和狂热搅得不合时宜的告白失去了它应得的关注。萨列里艰难地转过头去（他的脖子被莫扎特的火热的头颅和同样火热的胳膊尴尬得夹在中间）试图寻找那双眼睛，撞上的却是夹在马天尼和伏特加中间的、同时兼备了柔和和生硬的气味，逐渐变得浓郁；每一个分子都在叫嚣着引诱的味道。

莫扎特是一位omega，这他先前就已早有耳闻。一位骄傲的omega，和他一样。

莫扎特的头垂下来，搭在萨列里的肩窝里。此类过分亲密的动作在莫扎特清醒的时候会被小心避开，而此时平日里莫扎特隔着海洋球一样的暧昧试探已荡然无存。萨列里小小地愣了一下，而莫扎特又开始唱歌；音符搅乱了他的头脑，生生拖慢了他的理智——鬼使神差地他伸出手来撑住了莫扎特的腰。

枯黄的杂草长到半人高，蛇在其根茎中间爬行。不远处丛生罂粟，过于浓郁的鲜红成了统治者。蛇向其吐出信子。蛇向其爬行。

莫扎特剧烈地抖了一下，更多的重量落到了萨列里的身上。他变得更加甜腻。

大事不妙。

萨列里三分庆幸七分自嘲。神赐予他非凡的感官，赐予他“omega”这样优美的性别，赐予他胜过众人的细腻内在和矛盾内核，却未能赐予他omega所拥有的生理特权。当你的身上出现任何与性或性别相关的疾病，哪怕那只是遗传的过程中某一段该死的基因恶作剧一样的突变，再加之你孤儿的身份定义之后，人们就开始说三道四。然后，假如你足够智慧和强大，你的身份会成为成功最重要的筹码，你的成果会让你凌驾于所有的性别之上——会让你有一天得到音乐的王子的青睐，看着天上最亮的星星在你的面前坠落，摔得七零八落，跪在你的眼前轻微颤抖，一丝不挂，没有得到你的命令他一点声音都不能发。

灯光暗下来，一切变得情迷意乱。人们接吻、抚摸对方，空气弥漫着某种腐烂一样的味道，像死亡一样致命诱惑。他们的王子和精灵正在那光线仍未散去的舞台中间发情，几乎埋没在萨列里的怀抱里，香气熏人。音乐声仍旧震耳。

蛇在罂粟丛中扭转弯折。啊，他发现他了，开在大红的血海中的那一棵名株，比所有贵族千金的红礼服都艳丽，艺术家的鲜血也比不上他的魅力。蛇向那一株骄傲又脆弱的花吐出信子。他折服于那不真实又近在咫尺的美丽，他想得到他、占有他、毁掉它，直到花瓣被碾碎，鲜红的碎片落下就像抛洒大地的血液。

“跪下，莫扎特。“萨列里微微颤抖着，冷冰冰地把话灌进发情期的omega耳朵里。他用了点力把莫扎特从自己的怀里剥出来，推到地上——或许有点过于用力了，弄巧成拙地达到了他的目的。

莫扎特根本没有反抗的力气。酒精，一定是酒精，该死的。他的头脑比起萨列里来说更加不清晰，发情期的粘腻的情欲和恼人的高温交织在他体内叫嚣着，他需要得到解决的答案，需要恢复清醒，需要歌唱，需要完成他对萨列里的那一声未完成的告白。他拒绝不了他。

大师是什么味道？公司里八卦的同事总在一遍遍炫耀着音乐总监那独特而几乎个性的性别，而莫扎特早已心知肚明。出于omega的灵敏，他猜。然而他从未有任何一次捕捉到萨列里的气味——难道无法生育意味着信息素也缺失吗？我的老天，他到底错过了多少平常人的欢乐！

这是一个好机会。几分钟之前，莫扎特近乎狡猾地这么想着。消融的火山喷发物，白兰地，桑叶，倘若那是这其中一种，那和他自己的气味将会是最调和的融合！即使萨列里看上去永远看不惯自己，而他从未听到萨列里对自己和颜悦色说过哪怕半句话。酒精是冲动的催化剂，即将到来的发情期所带来的甜蜜味道也是。

但他现在完全没有反抗的余地。他甚至不拥有反抗的理由。

莫扎特跪了下来，发情期的腿部肌肉的松懈和萨列里近乎野蛮的推搡使这个举动毫不费力。他跪了下来，跪在了彻夜狂欢的酒吧里，跪在他自己的庆功宴的舞台中央，跪在自己追逐着的、让自己像个感性敏感的小动物一样在深夜撼动的大师面前。遵从他的命令。

莫扎特以自由为准则，却不可抵抗地发觉来自萨列里的命令和疼痛所导致的服从使他拥有前所未有的酥爽和挠心的快感。萨列里，萨列里。噢。

萨列里走近他。一瞬间的压迫感又让莫扎特剧烈颤抖了一下——他感觉液体从身后的孔洞中流出。萨列里的身上太舒适、太安心了，他的血液和体液催促着他靠近，但同时却也激起了他应激反应的信号。距离在一寸寸缩短，每接近一点都是温柔的折磨。莫扎特就要无法支撑了。

“现在，回到后面去。你要不想让全维也纳的人都知道音乐天才是这么一个稀里糊涂的贱货，同时得到你现在最想要的东西，就不要想着反抗。听我的命令，除此之外一个小指头都不准动。“萨列里几乎称得上温和地威胁到。他拽着莫扎特的领口。

他不能站起来。萨列里无声地要求他跪着退场，跪着离开一屋子的疯狂的人群。很好，还没有人注意到他们。音乐盖去了压抑的喘息和威胁，灯光为他们打掩护。人们还在接吻、抚摸对方。有人喝醉了，有人昏睡在沙发上。莫扎特就要脱力了，来自于整夜狂欢和发情期的双重报应。跪着走路让他感到屈辱，那让他流出更多的液体。

蛇缠上罂粟女王的茎底。

落锁的那刻，萨列里延迟地受到了良心的谴责。恶魔都在痛骂自己利用那个自己永生得不到的灵魂。他早已屈服在莫扎特的音乐下，他狂热地爱他和他的音乐，也恨他，恨他的辉煌和过分天资，恨他的毫不自知和随心所欲。现在，在这个昏暗的小休息室里，萨列里穿得整齐，压榨着深爱痛恨之人，利用他的境况逼迫他磨去自由天性。

罂粟剧毒。蛇退缩了。却发现他已无路可逃。

莫扎特咬着嘴唇忍耐着粘腻的恶心触感。膝盖在体温的作用下变得疼痛，激得他更加沉湎于此。他微微抬起头想要寻找大师的目光；他想要得到大师的抚慰。“萨列里...先生....”他小声张口了，颤抖不止，又像是刚痛哭一场。

“脱掉你的衣服。“萨列里在椅子上坐下，居高临下地望着莫扎特的发顶。莫扎特行动了。他缓慢又带着几分引诱，一件件为派对挑选的衣物被剥下。后穴流出的液体在他脱下内裤时拉出了一条晶莹剔透的丝线，这件事的知情让他变得瞬间更加兴奋起来，涌出的液体顺着他的大腿流下，划过腿面和膝盖，直到滴落到地板上。萨列里走了过去。

他伸手摸向莫扎特的大腿，把他分泌出的液体涂地到处都是。莫扎特的后穴还在源源不断地吐露芬芳，他受不了萨列里温柔又带着危险意味的迫近，像是毒蛇温柔缓慢地缠上你的身躯。萨列里扶上他的臀部，轻柔地揉捏。直到第一记掌击落在浑圆白暂的皮肤上。

莫扎特没能忍住沉默。他第一次呻吟出声，前端的阴茎开始吐出前液，疼痛。

“不准发出声音。“萨列里带上了严厉。他压着莫扎特的肩头，强迫他曲成匍匐的姿势。后穴的模样一览无余，不知疲倦地收缩着的小孔，湿润得反射着晶莹的光的会阴，还有臀部一小片的通红。萨列里决定他想要加深这一抹红。他要让他和罂粟一样艳丽。

蛇顺着茎杆向花朵攀去。他的身躯缠绕着茎干，一圈又一圈。

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> 一发完pwp，之前写了一半没接着写下去，突然翻到又忘记当时怎么想的了，干脆发上来算了


End file.
